


A Child

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira and Tamaki have a very different view on what a child is than Hathor, Sobek, and Thoth do.





	A Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent bc I finished the first (non-optional) boss fight of Akira's route a second time yipee!

When Akira woke up after yet another would-be death, new Guardian in tow, he was expecting Tamaki to reach a hand out to him and help him to his feet. That was usually what happened, at least… But now that he had Amon’s -- er his -- demon allies along for the ride, Hathor was upon him before Tamaki could blink.

He was about to ask what she was doing when she scooped him up into her arms as if she were his mother, a smile on her face. “There, there, Amon… You’re fine now.”

“I am…” He frowned up at her. “You don’t need to hold me like I’m a little kid, though, Hathor. Just a hand to help me up would suffice.”

Hathor frowned, clearly not understanding. “But… You’re about the size of a child, are you not? You and Miss Tamaki both.”

He could see Tamaki out of the corner of his eyes, holding in guffaws. She was about due for a new Guardian, too, so he might not go easy on her for that later. After he got things straightened out with Hathor.

“We’re not the size of children. We’re the size of teenagers, seventeen and eighteen year olds at that.”

Thoth scoffed at the comment, looking to Sobek. “Did you hear that? Not only is Amon sharing a body with a human, but it’s a human that’s a  _ baby _ .”

Sobek shook his head, clicking his tongue. “A shame, I thought the human must have at least reached maturity, but looks as if I was wrong.”

“What are you all on about?” Akira frowned over at them, still waiting for Hathor to put him back on his feet. “I’m a young adult by human standards!”

Hathor frowned at him. “Is that so…? But you look like a child and your age is so young… Why, only Miss Tamaki seems to be more of a child than you.”

Tamaki’s held in laughs ceased then as she turned to look at them with a frown. “Akira’s telling you guys the truth, you know? We may not look or sound as mature as we really are by your standards, but I promise. By human standards we’re not exactly little kids.”

“I’m not sure I believe you!” Thoth huffed, shaking his head. “Neither of you have shown that much maturity, and for all I know all that Amon’s shown is from Amon and not the human.”

“Thoth has a point…” Sobek sat back onto his hind legs, crossing his arms. “It’s worrying…”

“We have about the average maturity of a high school student, though…” Tamaki scratched her cheek. “I don’t think you can ask for much more from us, compared to super old Egyptian Gods, anyway…”

Sobek hummed. “Tamaki also has a point as well… Perhaps humans just mature at a ridiculously slow rate.”

“Sure. Let’s go with that…” Akira cleared his throat and looked at Hathor. “Can you put me down now so we can move on?”

Hathor blinked. “Oh, of course! My apologies, Amon.”

Soon enough, he was back on the ground and Hathor was ruffling his hair. He longed for the memories where he was taller than her in that moment… But at least that was the last of it. They could just move on now and forget about the fact these demons had basically called he and Tamaki babies for the past little bit…

At least he hoped so, the whispering he was hearing behind him didn’t bode well.


End file.
